1. Field
The technical field relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a display component for displaying an image. The display device may further include a touch component for receiving user input through touch by a finger or a stylus pen.
In the display device, the distance between a touch electrode and a display element (e.g., a cathode electrode) may be substantially small; therefore, an unwanted parasitic capacitor may be formed. The parasitic capacitor may cause errors in touch recognition.